


Amity Shorts

by nandroidtales



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandroidtales/pseuds/nandroidtales
Kudos: 3





	Amity Shorts

Advertisement for GME Nandroids  
>Sterling nandroids are a luxury, this is a fact not up for dispute  
>Running into the tens of thousands for an up-to-date model, they're more expensive than certain sports cars or even whole home expansions  
>But, were you to ask any owner, they were well worth the money  
>Sterling Robotics prided itself on craftsmanship and quality, perfecting robotics into the chassis of their typical nandroid  
>But the Sterling nandroid was not without competition on the markets of the 20th century  
>Obviously there were the other heavy hitters, like Atlas, General Robotics, Volkmann and more  
>But for *affordable* models, something the average American could see on TV and imagine in their own home, there was Gabriel-Mandeville Enterprises  
>Simple, utilitarian, ubiquitously French and less pricey, they were no less nandroid than their cousins from other companies  
>They were stockily built, taller by a hair than Sterlings, and lacked the all-in-one ocular systems that were Sterling's specialty  
>An expressive glass screen took its place, the robots relying on simpler senses to do their work  
>But with no less personality they went about their work  
>A distinctive French lilt to their voices they were a delight to families, offering the full French-maid experience to the American public  
>Sterling may have Swiss engineering, and Atlas English manufacturing but GME?  
>GME has the heart and soul of France inside every maidbot, something no other company can offer  
>Buy a GME for your *familie* today!

Franny and Amity  
>"Franny, we know you've been busy a lot lately," Mister Flagg started. "It's a lot to deal with five kids all alone."  
>"Not to mention a sixth on the way," the Missus laughed  
>"Right," her husband joined in, giggling. "So we've decided to put the money in to get you a helper of your own!"  
>"She's Freeench~"  
>"Franny, meet Amity!"  
>Whipping out a narrow little cardboard box, more like the packing for a vacuum than anything else, he unveiled another little robot  
>She was like Franny... somewhat  
>She had the same Sterling-type balljoints (the patent had expired not long ago)  
>Illuminating cheeks, an arrangement of hairpieces (modacrylic, though, Franny observed)  
>What Franny couldn't get over was the wide, black visor stretching across her face from ear to ear  
>Was she blind or something?  
>Light sensitive?  
>As the Mister flicked her on, though, she understood  
>Dozens of tiny dots of light wiped across the screen  
>It was like the boys' LiteBrite, she mused  
>The dots settled into an assortment of lines that blinked, winked, and smiled at her  
>"Bonjour Mademoiselle! Je suis Amity!~"  
>"Sir," Franny started, nervous. "I don't belie-"  
>"Je suis your assis-tent of home, oui?"  
>Oh  
>Now Franny got it  
>The robot stepped out of the box, the Mister and Missus excitedly leaving the two to get to know each other  
>"Y-Yes, you'll be my helper."  
>"Bon, TRES bon," she peeped, lights arranging into a smile  
>Snatching her pre-packaged duster she stood, ready, before Franny  
>"Tue have inztructionz, oui?"  
>"Y-Yeah, go and uh," she stopped, awkwardly pausing at the sheer absurdity. "Dust the living room, please."  
>"Right away, Madamoiselle..."  
>"Franny."  
>"Merci, Madameoiselle Franny! To work, oui!"  
>"Y-Yeah, oui, oui," Franny mumbled  
>"This'll be fun," she sighed

Amity Meets Molly  
>Molly chuckled to herself  
>She and Corbin had just gotten onto the trolley, and Franny was nowhere in sight!  
>That *ditz* had been late every morning for the past week  
>She couldn't help but feel pity for the poor girl, weighed down by the responsibility of caring for five kids  
>It wasn't much help to her that the Flaggs seemed to summon new ones at will whenever they pleased  
>"Hi Corbin," a pair of voices called out  
>What  
>There were the twins, clear as day  
>They were early  
>*Early*  
>How in the-  
>"Bonjour!"  
>"Wha-" Molly paused  
>She was staring eye to... visor (?) with a robot across from her  
>It wasn't Franny by any means, there was no doubt about that  
>"Hello Mademoiselle robot! Je suis Amity," she grinned, extending a hand  
>Molly wrinkled her fingers in the air, Corbin already taking his seat, earbuds in  
>She hesitated to take it, the robotic mockery of Sterling technology staring back at her  
>"Good morning," she said, ignoring the hand. "I'm Molly."  
>She cocked her head, eyeing Amity suspiciously  
>"Nice to mee tue, Moll-ee!"  
>"Yeah... Uh, where's Franny?"  
>"Oooh! Franny eez at home, oui! I am her, how you say, houze helper?"  
>Molly stared, incredulous, confused  
>Jealous, even  
>It wasn't like *she* had a maid of her own to take care of things  
>As the kids got off the trolley for school she watched the new robot scornfully  
>Her neat black uniform was somehow nicer than her own Sterling Standard  
>Returning home to gather up what she needed for groceries, she made a mental note to get, what was it? Amity?  
>Right, to get Amity's manufacturer  
>Then it was to convincing Mister Mendenhall of the imperative need for a second nandroid

Maintenance Day  
>Amity and Franny had been serving together for a few weeks now  
>The two grew together quickly, sharing jokes about the rapidly expanding Flagg family, or ones at the expense of Molly (who herself was flagging behind, suddenly)  
>Though they'd always drift apart at that time of the month; maintenance time  
>A trip to the doctors was reserved for rare occasions and grievous damage  
>Otherwise sterling nandroids would find a spot for themselves to pop their panels off and dust off their circuits  
>This was a practice GME "creatively borrowed" from Sterling  
>Amity was ready to head off to the closet and get to work, swinging the door open  
>Light flooding in she jumped back, lights clamping into narrow lines as she apologized profusely  
>"I-It's okay, Amity! Sorry, I've been taking a bit too long this month, heh..."  
>"O-Oh, mademoiselle I'm so sorry, I-"  
>"Amity, you're fine," Franny interrupted, reaching for an air duster. She looked into the still-shut lights on her visor, not sure if she was watching through or not. "Say... You want to start helping each other?"  
>Her cheeks flushed in typical Sterling fashion, Amity too in not-Sterling mimicry  
>"Vous... vous would have me help you? With zomething so intimate?"  
>"Yeah Amity, you've been a great help lately... so I'd like to help you."  
>The half naked robot stepped from her place, pulling the GME Maidroid into their closet and shutting the door  
>Standing before her Franny gathered up her plates, clicking them back into place one by one  
>"Would you not have me help vous, mademoiselle Franny?"  
>"I'm done for now, but you," she smirked, "are not."  
>Hands on her shoulders she pulled her dress away, revealing the gentle, porcelain skin beneath  
>Amity's cheeks burned in the dim closet, the maternal glow of Franny facing her joining the fray  
>The green pinpricks of light on her face squirmed and wiggled anxiously, averting the piercing, seductively blue gaze of the robot before her  
>Her dress dropping to the floor she knelt down, slipping her uniform leggings away too  
>The nude robot stepped gingerly from her crumpled uniform, her pale, curved chest plate glowing in the reflecting light  
>"I am sorry I'm not of Sterling quality, that I'm am zee-"  
>"You're beautiful, Amity, no matter what company made you. Now- to business."  
>Gently, having memorized her manual, Franny pressed in each of the small latches on the robot's torso  
>Each dominant panel peeled away with a tender click, revealing the intricate underlying machinery inside of her  
>Air duster in hand she set to work  
>Tiny puffs of air stirred the insidious dust that gathered inside robots, trapping heat and injuring circuits  
>Maintenance like this was intimate, slow... sultry  
>Another little puff had Amity giggling, engineered nervous reactions letting her know the job was being done  
>Air dusting was only the start  
>Taking up a horsehair brush embossed with the iconic Sterling "S" she started sweeping up and down the core conduits inside the French maidbot  
>She wanted to laugh at first, but as the bristles wormed deeper and tidied her processors and ram sticks, she let out a gentle whimper  
>"You okay?"  
>"Ou-Oui Franny, just ticklish."  
>The nandroid continued, sweeping down the dominant cooling fan inside, dustbunnies evicted as she moaned fully, hands cupping her mouth in surprise, then shame  
>Franny grinned again, pushing the brush a millimeter deeper, pulling more little groans from the robot  
>The eternal Frenchman, ever horny, had made their robots in their image  
>And now such a robot was being teased relentlessly by the stiff push and pull of each gentle brushstroke  
>"M-Mist- ahem- Mademoiselle Franny, please!"  
>"Sorry, Amity! What's the issue?"  
>"O-Oh, I- please be more gentle, yes?"  
>"Of course, Amity... Would my hands be better?"  
>Not wanting to outright say no, but fearing what was coming, Amity had to pause  
>Surely the Mademoiselle wouldn't willfully do this, she hadn't known anything about this so Franny couldn't either, right?  
>But, as she set the brush down and probed her fingers along the steel spine of her chassis, there was no other explanation  
>She languidly dragged her fingers along it, taking care to pinch or roll a fingertip where it was needed to yank a yelp out of the maidbot's mouth  
>Drawing lower again, flicking away smudges of dust and lint leisurely, she tiptoed her hand around towards her front  
>Hand sinking lower towards her hip-assembly she wanted to rocket a hand out- not there, anywhere but *there*  
>Even she'd discovered the vulgar secret in her hip joints by accident, and she'd be ashamed to even let Franny be near it  
>Too late  
>"Almost done," she whispered, hand sinking even lower  
>Circling the intricate mess of ball and socket she nearly jumped back at the unearthly shriek from the robot  
>"A-Amity! Sorry, sorry," she patted her joints, only eliciting louder peeps  
>The maidbot was tired, ready to slump forward into Franny's arms  
>But she wasn't there yet, she was just on the edge of it  
>She straightened her legs, stiffened her lip and stared down  
>"P-Please, mademoiselle- continue. Until I am finished."  
>"Yes ma'am," Franny smiled, gladly surprised  
>Fingers tracing along the spherical joints again she didn't stop for the trembling in her upper legs or any whispered moan that compelled her to stop  
>Some deeper machinations were at work here, she knew, as Amity was rocking back and forward on her feet, anxiously rising to her tippy-toes  
>Snatching the brush in her off hand she splayed it's long hairs across the joints and drove them into each nook and cranny of the titanium balls  
>Grabbing Franny's shoulders for support the maidbot hopped up briefly, crumpling backwards toward the wall  
>A hand shot out to grab her, slowing her fall  
>"Are you... good, Amity?"  
>"Yeh... Yes, Franny," she panted. "I would be happy... to be assisted again... in the next month."  
>Dipping her head next to the glossy, ebony hair on Amity's head, she whispered  
>"I'd be happy to help... but you'll need to do me, too."


End file.
